Universo Infinito
by Josebudokai
Summary: Un torneo, 3 premios muchos universos -como llegamos aqui dimelo, necesito un sucesor para que sea el nuevo dios del tiempo y espacio pero tambien recibiras un deseo si ganas- Lo que no sabes es que la batalla recien comienza N-a-r-u-t-o- Estas equivocado Uub no solo la batalla el torneo recien esta empezando- al parecer se pondra mas entretenido de lo pensado o no? Sasuke
1. Prologo

**Multiverso Infinito**

**Holaaa bueno seguro ya vieron que actualice, ahora si tengo tiempo y bueno, pido disculpas por un año de ausencia pero para ser honesto siempre terminaba posponiendo el trabajo disculpen de verdad pero ahora vuelvo con mi Cross de Tol ove ru y Naruto y este pequeño mega Cross en un torneo entre varias dimensiones de anime y comic me inspire en uno ya existente aquí y en dragon ball multiverse el comic. Así que aquí viene la primera parte donde tal vez habrá una batalla ustedes como este proyecto es secundario pueden decirme los universos que quieren que aparezcan esto sirve a manera de prologo.**

**Universos Infinitos- Prologo:**

No sabía cómo explicar esta situación luchando contra un joven de piel oscura, todo empezó como una mañana normal, él estaba tranquilamente en su hogar, la villa oculta de la hoja, cuando unos extraños seres con apariencia de bebes aparecieron (lo más raro es que estos levitaban como el viejo Tsuchikage) y comenzaron a decir cosas como que un tal Yukiteru dios del tiempo y espacio los había invitado a él y a quienes quisieran llevar a un torneo que este estaba organizando a cambio de un deseo y entregarle el arma más poderosa jamás creada una capaz de predecir el destino, realmente su primera reacción fue qué diablos sucedía acaso estaban locos, pero al darse cuenta de su rechazo y que su impulsivo mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha estaba a punto de amenazarlos con su espada lo tele transportaron a él y al equipo 7 a un lugar extraño donde todo era oscuridad y luego desde la sombras salió un chico no mayor que el musculoso pero demacrado y con ropa rasgada.

-Quien coño eres y porque nos trajiste aquí- hablaba un rubio en tono amenazante-

-Mi nombre es Yukitero y soy el dios del tiempo y espacio tristemente estoy muriendo y el motivo por el que están aquí es el mismo, mi muerte es inminente y sin mí el multiverso entero se desmoronaría, por lo cual necesito un sucesor y ese es el motivo por el que están aquí he visto sus hazañas de ustedes y de muchos héroes en los distintos universos y decidí hacer un torneo donde en base a una serie de peleas entre ustedes determinaría quien sería mi sucesor pero ser el más poderoso no lo decidirá sino su voluntad que demuestren en estos combates pero hay otro premio para el que gane el torneo, que gracias a unos amigos del primer universo que visite se me ocurrió darle como premio al que gane todos los combates 1 deseo y además el diario del destino un dispositivo capaz de predecir el propio futuro-

-Wow dijiste 1 deseo o sea lo que sea y explícame eso de los multiversos- preguntaba curioso un rubio-

-Bueno respondiendo a tu primera pregunta casi lo que sea sus restricciones están en lo que se refiere a matar enemigos con poderes mayores a los de él que otorga los deseos, o superar la muerte más de 1 vez o sea revivir a una persona más de una vez- Ahora sobre lo del multiverso bueno su universo no es el único existen una vasta cantidad de universos algunos muy similares con diferencias muy puntuales, otros con cambios en ciertos hechos históricos y otros totalmente distintos gente nueva y seres nuevos antiguamente se escogía al Dios del espacio tiempo entre 4 universos similares con solo pequeños cambios pero yo fui el último en ser elegido normalmente se nos daba un diario del destino y el ultimo en sobrevivir de los participantes se volvía el nuevo Dios pero cuando yo fui elegido sucedió lo peor la lucha fue tan cruel que termino destruyendo uno de los universos huésped, se perdieron millones de vidas y aun peor perdí a quien amaba contaba Yukiteru mientras resbalaba una lagrima traicionera por su mejilla, por esta razón decidí realizar este torneo de una manera que ningún universo sea perjudicado y les aviso los combates son a muerte por así que no se restrinjan, si mueren serán revividos por el deseo así que no se preocupen–

-¡Alto! pero si tu dijiste que era solo un deseo- respondía curioso un rubio-

-Nunca dije eso, dije que se les daría uno pero en realidad son tres pero estos serán usados para la reconstrucción del universo que usaremos como huésped-

-¿Y cuál sería ese universo?-

-Un universo vacio, donde la vida recién está surgiendo por lo cual las el otro deseo será usado para evitar cualquier alteración a este, bueno ya perdí suficiente tiempo me esperan mas participantes, ah y una cosa más -

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tal vez encuentren unas caras familiares por ahí-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el rubio antes de ser tele transportado a otro lugar-

-Te tardaste mucho sabes, Naruto-

-Lo siento Sakura- chan es que ese chico raro me estuvo explicando sobre el tema-

-Si también nos lo explicaron los bebes voladores no te preocupes, solo que me preocupaste –respondía la peli rosada besando al rubio en los labios dulcemente-

-Dejen sus cursilerías para otro momento- respondía un irritado Sasuke quiero ganar esto ese deseo es mío-

-Ignóralo Sakura-chan solo está molesto porque no vino Hinata con nosotros-

-Oh claro me olvide que Sasuke- kun y Hinata-chan están en una relación activa- decía la peli rosa maliciosamente-

-¿Qué? No sabía que Sasuke-san estaba con Hinata por un momento pensé que era gay- mencionaba Sai con otros de sus comentarios insultantes-

-Sasuke se hubiera lanzado a atravesarlo con su Chokuto sino fuera porque Yamato y Kakashi lo inmovilizaran para evitar que asesinara a su compañero de equipo-

-Tranquilícense ya va a empezar el primer combate- decía Kakashi mientras veía como una maquina ponía nombres al azar y se desaceleraba cada vez hasta que se detuvo en…-

-Bien voy a ser el primero en luchar-dijo Naruto entusiasmado- pero… ¿Quién es Uub?

**Mientras en otra plataforma:**

-Bien maestro Goku voy a luchar primero-

- Ve Uub se que puedes ganar-

-Lo hare Goku-sensei-

**Regresando con nuestro rubio favorito:**

**-**Bueno estoy listo- decía un Rubio que había estado reuniendo energía natural para el modo sabio- y… ¿donde es el ring?-

-Señores participantes dirigirse a los dos portales que los llevaran a un Planetoide inhabitado pero con oxigeno para que puedan luchar sin restricciones, además los otros podrán verlos a través de los monitores que hay en los extremos en cada parte del estadio-

-Genial entonces no tendré que preocuparme para usar la bijuu-dama si es necesario-

-Suerte Naruto- le gritaron sus compañeros-

**En el planetoide:**

-Así que tú eres Uub, pareces muy fuerte y que es eso que llevas en la espalda-

-Oh esto es un regalo de mi maestro, se llama báculo sagrado es un arma muy útil-

-Bueno suerte Uub-

-Suerte igual, disculpa ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-

_-Empiecen -grito la voz del réferi-_

-Kage Bushin no Jutsu- Naruto realizando su técnica clásica- ahora, ¡vayan! Chou Odama Rasengan-

-Esa técnica se parece mucho a la Genkidama del señor goku será mejor que me cuide- dijo esquivando la técnica con su velocidad pero Naruto lo ataco desde el aire y aunque esquivo el golpe, igual fue lanzado varios metros lejos de alguna manera- como es posible usaste un ataque de energia-

- No esto es energía natural, la energía que emana de todo ser vivo y que puede ser usada para utilizar el modo sabio, en este modo la energía natural extiende el radio de tus ataques por lo cual esquivar no será de mucha ayuda-

-Eso es malo pero no eres el único capaz de hacer eso- ha-grito Ubb mandando a volar al rubio-

-Si es verdad eso dolió pero sabes atrás tuyo-

-Lo sé, pero… crees que me puedes tomar por sorpresa tan, ¡Fácilmente!- volteo Ubb chocando una onda de ki de su mano contra el rasengan de uno de los clones del rubio creando una gran nube de humo-

-Y así comenzó un combate de taijutsu a ciegas entre Ubb y Naruto que aunque Ubb igualaba su fuerza y superaba en velocidad por poco al rubio, este tenía la ventaja de su sentidos de percepción muy desarrollados gracias al modo sennin por lo cual estaban a la par, terminando en un choque de puños que causo una onda expansiva que disipo el polvo y mando a volar a ambos-

**Mientras que con los espectadores:**

**Mundo Ninja:**

-Ese Naruto, no está peleando enserio, porque no lo acaba de una vez solo basta con su modo de chackra ni si quiera necesita usar todo su poder para derrotarlo-

-Tienes razón Sasuke pero ese chico tampoco está luchando a todo dar, siento que tiene un poder inmenso en su interior lo suficiente para darle problemas al modo chackra de Naruto-

-Si lo se Kakashi me di cuenta pero aun así Naruto en su modo de bestia con cola es aun más fuerte que en su modo chackra por lo cual sigue siendo muy superior, pero… porque se está conteniendo así entonces-

-Porque quiere ahorrar chackra al parecer hay enemigos mucho más fuertes que este chico y Naruto sabe que necesita de todo su poder para otros enemigos más duros que este-

-Ese idiota, desde cuando es tan analítico-

**Mundo Dragon ball:**

**-**Kakaroto tu aprendiz no va a ganar, ese chico no está usando todo su poder, más bien ni si quiera está gastando su propia energía, está usando la del entorno-

-Si me di cuenta es como una variación de la genkidama usa la energía del entorno para aumentar su poder-

-Entonces... ya sabes cómo va a terminar este combate¿ verdad? Papa-

-No Gohan Uub aun no se enfada si es capaz de liberar el poder de majin buu puede ganar-

-Estas equivocado Kakaroto ese chico tiene un gran poder en su interior al igual que Uub y mira lo está igualando sin necesidad de tener que gastar su propia energía imagínate si la usa-

-Vamos Uub, se que puedes ganar- pensaba el sayajin de la tierra-

**De vuelta al combate:**

-Ugh ugh- respiraba agitadamente la reencarnación del demonio Buu – debo acabar esto de una vez Kame Hame ¡HAAA!-

-No te rindes verdad-Kage Bushin no Jutsu-toma esto- Fuuton Rasen Shuriken-

Y así los dos ataques chocaron en una pelea por la supremacía en la cual el Rasen Shuriken estaba ganando.

-Maldición- Kaio-ken x5- grito Uub desintegrando el Rasenshuriken y con el ataque a punto de caerle a Naruto-

-Rayos no pensé que tendría que usarlo tan pronto- pensaba el rubio- lo siento, pero no perderé siendo lo último que dijo antes de que el Kame Hame ha aparentemente le cayera y causara una gran explosión-

**Mundo Dragon Ball:**

-Lo hizo papa- decían Goten y Trunks emocionados a sus respectivos padres-

-No, miren bien esquivo el ataque justo antes de que lo tocara y aun peor ya no está jugando, miren-decía Vegeta señalando a la pantalla-

-Uub, vamos, enfurécete se que puedes ganar-

**Mundo Ninja:**

-Al fin ha comenzado a luchar enserio ese idiota-

-Al parecer, Sasuke, pero ya ha ganado el combate, a ese chico no le queda mucha energía-

-El modo de chakra, no pensé que lo obligarían a usarlo en la primera ronda- decía algo preocupada Sakura-

-No es problema el estúpido solo lo uso para esquivar el ataque tal vez ahora mismo lo acabe-

**De vuelta al combate:**

**-**Cómo es posible cómo pudiste sobrevivir y aun mas esquivarlo- Ugh ugh- respiraba dificultosamente Uub-

-Acabare rápido con esto- Rasengan Planetario- toma esto- dijo Naruto moviéndose tan rápido que aparecio en frente de Uub encestandole de lleno el ataque sin darle opción a esquivar-y respondiendo a tu pregunta en este modo me muevo a velocidades impresionantes, claro, si es que lo notaste-

-No puede ser, no puedo perder pensaba Uub, debo ganar, no lo decepcionare maestro, ¡NO LO HARE!-Ahhh- grito Uub levantándose y comenzando a emanar una gran energía rosada-

-Impresionante-su poder se ha elevado casi superando el mío en este modo-

-La pelea recién empieza-

-No, es cierto Uub no solo la pelea, el torneo, recién está empezando-

**Continuara…**

**Y que les pareció bueno, malo, lo odiaron, siendo honesto quería hacer un Cross muy general para hacerlo full peleas y empezar al inicio no tuve idea de cómo explicar lo de los universos múltiples pero gracias a mi primo que vio Mirai Nikki se me ocurrió crear este torneo por el motivo anteriormente explicado y bueno los universos que pienso incluir son Naruto, One Piece, Dragon Ball, Avengers, Bleach y bueno sus universos paralelos donde gana un malvado pero pienso incluir mas así que sugiéranme los universos que quieran que este pueden ser de comics, mangas, videojuegos, etc. Ahora les pregunto les gustaría que incluya a Young Justice o preferirían a liga a de la Justicia o ambos. Una última cosa si se dieron cuenta reduje el poder de los personajes de Dragon ball es porque al ser tan poderosos ganarían todo fácil, y esto sería injusto para otros universos, por si acaso Naruto o algún personaje de esta serie no va a ganar el torneo, así que no me acusen de preferír a la serie yo sé quién va a ganar el torneo lo tengo decidido desde ahora y algo mas también los personajes de Marvel o DC les bajare el poder igualmente porque soy consciente que Superman , Hulk y otros son igual de overpower que Goku. Bueno con esto me despido y por favor lean esto para que me digan que universos quieren que aparezcan. **


	2. Cap 1- Un torneo muy peculiar

**Multiverso Infinito**

**Bueno aquí regreso con mi extraño y algo particular fanfic, que no pensaba actualizar en realidad, mi prioridad era terminar el capítulo 5 de mi otro cross pero alguien me estuvo presionando para que continuara así que decidí acabar con la pelea de Naruto y recién en el capítulo 3 explicare como entraron al torneo los distintos universos por mientras terminare esta batalla y empezaremos con la presentación de todos los universos que van a estar implicados así que bueno, aquí tienen…**

**Capitulo 1-Un torneo muy peculiar:**

-¡Ahhh! Se escuchaban los gritos de dos chicos en un choque de poderes y velocidad, aunque lo único que se podía ver en realidad era la sombra de uno de los guerreros y una estela amarrilla chocando ondas de energía causando una devastación en el frágil ambiente de aquel planetoide-

-Eres muy rápido Naruto, aun no siendo un sayayin como mi maestro tienes una velocidad digna de un guerrero- decía uno de los guerreros también conocido como Uub-

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás Uub, aunque no se qué es exactamente un sayayin, me imagino el poder increíble que debe tener tu maestro, aunque es raro que no la sintiera considerando mi habilidad para sentir la energía de los que me rodean-

-Es muy fácil de explicar mi maestro y amigos pueden reducir su poder de una forma que aparenten tener menos poder del que tienen-

-¡Impresionante! eso explica mucho en general, bueno, sigamos con esto ¿te parece?- dijo el jinchuriki antes de comenzar a cargar un rasengan en su mano-

-Tienes razón, continuemos por favor, kaio-ken x5-dijo el moreno antes de acercarse a gran velocidad al rubio y encestarle un golpe que lo mando a volar e hizo que el rasengan en su mano se desvaneciera-

-Maldición, aumento su poder de manera simultánea y en gran medida pero como lo hizo-

**-Bueno chico no te lo podría decir, pero no creo que sea su poder es mas como una técnica al parecer, si notas solo fue por un momento, pero hay una forma en la que podrás sacarle ventaja-**

**-**Te refieres a…-

**-Exacto, solo hazlo de la misma forma que lo hiciste contra óbito aquella vez y lo dañaras lo suficiente para que aunque vuelva a hacerlo el aumento de poder le sea inútil-**

-Maldición, Kurama no quería usarlo hasta que fuera completamente necesario-

-**Bueno chico es tu única opción, al menos que quieras perder o también podrías usar el modo..-**

**-**¡No! Aun no sería una desventaja porque no podría usarlo para el siguiente combate y estoy seguro que hay tipos más fuertes que él en este torneo-

-**Bueno respeto tu decisión ahora solo ten cuidado, crio-**

-¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio antes de ser golpeado- maldición no puedo permitirme que me golpee de esa forma otra vez-

-Es todo lo que tienes Naruto- Kaio-ken x5, es tu fin Naruto, Kame Hame Ha-

-No esta vez, toma esto- dijo el rubio lanzando un kunai a gran velocidad-

-Crees que eso me detendrá, un cuchillo ni si quiera va apuntado a mi, pasara por mi hombro sin tocarme-

-Ese es el punto, Rasengan-dijo el rubio creando otra vez la esfera de energía- ahora es tu fin-Hiraishin no Jutsu- y activo el jutsu de su padre esquivando el ataque y teletransportandose directo a la espalda del moreno encestándole el rasengan estrellándolo contra el suelo y creando un gran cráter a partir de este-

**Con los espectadores:**

**Mundo ninja:**

**-¿**Lo logro?-pregunto preocupada Sakura-

-Uso la técnica del cuarto, impresionante-decía Yamato impresionado-

-Sensei, de verdad que estarías orgulloso-pensaba Kakashi al ver a Naruto realizar la técnica del cuarto-

-Naruto sigues siendo muy fuerte, espero que nuestra batalla sea pronto-pensaba un pelinegro-

**Mundo Dragon Ball: **

-Que increíble velocidad se movió más rápido que el Kame Hame Ha de Uub, como si fuera una teletransportación- Decía impresionado Goku-

-Este chico se ve interesante- pensaba para sí mismo Gohan-

**De nuevo en la Batalla:**

-No puede ser… es imposible… como pude ser derrotado así… - hablaba dificultosamente Uub-

-Buena batalla- le extendía la mano Naruto, que daba por terminada su lucha con la reencarnación de Majin Buu-

-Je, lo siento Naruto aun me queda un truco, Rayo de Chocolate- susurraba Uub antes de realizar la técnica y convertir al Rubio en un trozo de dulce- era toda mi energía, no creo que hubiera podido hacer eso antes con su velocidad-Luego me encargare de destransformarte- decía el pelinegro mirando al trozo de chocolate en el suelo-

**En el plano mental de Naruto:**

-Mierda Kurama que pasa estoy atrapado como salgo de esta-

**-No sabría que decirte chico esta situación es complicada pero parece magia tal vez expulsando suficiente poder puedas liberarte o podrías crear suficientes clones tuyos para que lo apresen, después de todo no le queda mucho poder que digamos-**

-Usar mi modo bestia con cola o clonarme- Mierda odio cuando tienes razón- Kurama es hora-

**-Vamos chico, ya era hora de que te emplearas a fondo-**

**En el ring:**

-¡Que rayos¡- expresaba sorprendido Uub al ver que el chocolate en el que Naruto se había convertido se agrietara emanando un brillo dorado-¿Cómo?

- ¿Impresionado verdad?- pues te digo que me impresiona que me obligaras a usar esto pero no puedo perder-

-No perderé… maestro goku… ¡Ahhh! ¡Kame Hame Ha!-

-Bijuu-dama- dijo el rubio creando la poderosa técnica y haciendo que el Kyubi se la tragara y la expulsara en su forma de laser-

-Maldición- No puedo lo siento maestro Goku- pensó Uub mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el golpe- ¿Qué? ¿Estoy vivo?- ¿Cómo?-

-Lance mi ataque para que saliera desviado hacia la derecha por lo cual jamás te caería- Buena batalla Uub, espero luchar otra vez contigo en un futuro- dijo dándole la mano-

-Yo también- respondió el pelinegro antes de caer desmayado- pero fue sujetado por Naruto que lo cargaba esperando volver al ring-

-Dio gran pelea ¿No lo crees Kurama?-

-**Si chico pero ¿quién será su maestro? Y ¿Qué tan fuerte será?-**

-No lo sé Kurama, pero seguramente tiene un poder impresionante- Bueno volvimos-

_-Y el Ganador es Uzumaki Naruto del Universo 3, Uub del universo 1 no puede continuar- Se escuchaba la voz de aquellos bebes que los habían traído a ese lugar-_

**Con los espectadores:**

**U- Naruto:**

-Lo logro- sonreían con seriedad Sasuke, Kakashi y Yamato-

-Lo hizo- Bien hecho Naruto estoy orgullosa- Gritaba de felicidad Sakura-

**U-Dragon ball:**

-Bien hecho Uub-decían orgullosos Gohan y Goku-

-Pobre Uub- suspiraban decepcionados Goten y Trunks, tristes por la derrota del pelinegro-

-Ese insecto, llego a su límite, acaso eso es todo lo que puede dar la reencarnación de Majin Buu- decía Vegeta de manera arrogante-

**De vuelta con Naruto:**

-Uff que combate más difícil pero... ¿Donde estará su universo?- se preguntaba Naruto-

-Eh... Disculpa… yo me encargo de el- decía una voz atrás de Naruto-

-Claro, disculpa, acaso ¿eres tu su maestro?-

-Bueno… sí, soy Goku un placer y tú debes ser Naruto, me muero de ganas por enfrentarte-

-Impresionante, no siento un gran poder ¿Sabes por qué Kurama?-

**-Debe estar ocultándolo al igual que Uub, no sé exactamente cómo pero siento una gran pureza en su corazón tal vez mas que la tuya Naruto-**

**-**También lo siento Kurama, ¿Quién eres Goku?- pensaba Naruto para sus adentros- Yo también Goku espero poder enfrentarte hasta luego- se despedía Naruto sonriente-

-Hasta luego Naruto- Este chico siento un poder impresionante pero es raro siento dos entidades dentro suyo es lo más extraño- Lo hiciste bien Uub- decía el pelinegro viendo a su estudiante-

**En el mundo de Naruto:**

-Bien hecho Naruto, lo lograste- decía esto mientras lo abrazaba una peli rosa para luego golpearlo- Pero eres un idiota casi pierdes por negarte a usar todo tu poder-

-Auch, Sakura, eso duele- La verdad es que no podía hacerlo porque sino estaría en desventaja en los siguientes combates-

_Bueno concursantes ya acabo el primer combate es hora de seguir con el torneo, unas advertencias eviten comportamientos inapropiados como atacar fuera de los ring a sus contrincantes, que solo causara su eliminación del torneo. Tienen 15 minutos antes del siguiente combate donde podrán encontrar más información de los otros universos y relacionarse con ellos si desean. _

**En otros universos:**

**Universo 4:**

-Ah tengo hambre es injusto yo ya quería comer algo, ¿Sanji? ¿Tienes algo de comer?-

-Es un chiste, Luffy, ¡Te acabaste toda nuestra reserva de comida antes de que empezara el torneo y para colmo tienes el descaro de preguntar!- gritaba cabreado el rubio mientras pisaba al chico de goma y su cabezota capitán-

-Este va a ser un largo torneo-pensaba el resto de la tripulación del sombrero de paja al ver como su capitán era pisoteado por su cocinero de nuevo-

**Universo 2:**

-¿Superboy estas bien?- le preguntaba una chica verde un chico musculoso que había sufrido otra de las bromas de Wally o chico flash-

-No es nada Megan solo me resbale- respondía con una media sonrisa el mitad Kryptoniano a su novia- Superman, sentiste eso ¿verdad?- le preguntaba preocupado a su "hermano"-

-Si, Conner- Kryptonita, esto es malo pero quien será el que tenga algo tan peligroso como eso a la mano ahora mismo- pensaba el hombre de acero-

-No lo sé, pero seguro que no es de este universo- respondía mentalmente Conner-

**Universo 5:**

-Ganar esto no va a ser tan fácil, ¿no crees Rukia?-

-Ya veremos, Ichigo, ¿Por qué nunca se han enfrentado a un Shinigami?- respondía con una media sonrisa la pelinegra-

**Universo 8:**

-¡Gray! ¡Natsu! Dejen de pelear y concéntrense-gritaba algo cabreada Erza Scarlet por las peleas de sus compañeros de gremio por ver quién ganaría el torneo-

**Universo 7:**

**-**Así que la liga y el equipo de nuevo, será divertido acabar con ellos de nuevo y mientras tenga esto, acabar con sus miembros más poderosos será un juego de niños- decía una voz sombría con una piedra verde oculta en sus manos-

**Universo 9:**

-Así que estos son nuestros contrincantes, se ve divertido ¿No crees, Hank?-

-Más bien, peligroso- sabía que era mala idea-

-No seas aguafiestas Pym, será interesante- respondía un hombre en una armadura de metal rojiza-

**Universo 11:**

**-**¡Maldición! Que poder, debo ganar esto para obtener el poder de un demonio completo sin perder el control de mí- refunfuñaba un peliblanco-

-Que dices Inuyasha se escuchaba la voz sombría, no que ya no te importaba-

-¿UH? Claro que si Kagome no es nada solo tus sabes jeje-

-¡Abajo! –

-Auch, no otra vez-

**Universo 10:**

-Genial tener mis poderes de nuevo es único, y según lo que me prometió el chico si ganamos el torneo Alphonse recuperare mis poderes y más-

-¿Seguro? Esos dos se veían muy fuertes-

-No seas tan negativo Alphonse, lo lograremos-

**Y en otros universos:**

-Así que son ellos, no pensé volver a encontrármelos, será divertido derrotarlos otra vez- decían a la vez muchas voces sombrías a los que en sus antiguos universos habían sido sus némesis-

**Y en otros más:**

-Sera divertido, conseguiré mi deseo-

_Y retomamos el torneo queridos participantes el siguiente combate será… Franky vs Conner Kent_

**U- One Piece:**

-Oh si, esta pelea va a ser súper-

-Vamos Franky véncelo – gritaban de ánimo la mayoría de sus Nakamas hombres-

**U- Young Justice:**

-Sigues tu Súper- decía algo sarcástico Impulso-

-Suerte Conner- decía Megan mientras lo besaba rápidamente- Ten cuidado-

-Gracias, lo tendré- respondía el mitad Kryptoniano mientras miraba serio a Superman-

-No te preocupes, mande a Flash a investigar los otros universos-

-Está bien-respondía mentalmente Superboy-

_Concursantes diríjanse a la plataforma que los llevara al planetoide donde será su pelea:_

-Es hora-pensaban ambos contrincantes antes de atravesar el portal que los llevo a su destino-

-Listo para una súper derrota chico- decía el cyborg con otra de sus poses algo ridículas-

-Ya veremos- respondía algo intrigado Superboy por el sujeto extraño que tenia al frente-

-Fresh Fire- dijo el cyborg mientras lanzaba un gran aliento de fuego por la boca supuestamente incinerando a su contrincante- Trágate eso jeje, fue más sencillo de lo que pensé-

-Curioso, así que eres un cyborg, será interesante- dijo Superboy mientras comenzaba a golpear a Franky usando sus habilidades en artes marciales, mientras el cyborg respondía con su Franky boxing-

-Eres bueno peleando chico, veamos cómo te defiendes de esto- Strong Right- y lanzo un gran gancho que sujeto a Superboy inmovilizándolo- ahora defiéndete de esto Franky Rocket Launcher- lanzando tres misiles que iban dirigidos a Superboy sin posibilidad de liberarse y creando un gran cráter al impactar- Gane- sonreía confiado Franky- mientras jalaba el cuerpo inerte de Superboy con su gancho aun amarrado a él-

**U-One piece:**

-¿Gano?- se preguntaban los piratas del sombrero de Paja-

-No crean- Cyborg-san tiene aun problemas ese chico no es uno ordinario-

**U-Young justice:**

-Súper, ¿Cómo es posible que fuera derrotado así?- pensaban sus compañeros de equipo-

-No lo crean- respondía una confiada Megan- sigue consiente solo es parte de su plan-

-Bien hecho hermanito-pensaba para si Superman-

**De nuevo en el combate.**

-Ja, no eras tan fuerte súper chico- Bueno eso te pasa por enfrentarte a Franky el cyborg- fanfarroneaba Franky mientras tenia a superboy en sus manos y estaba a punto de buscar la salida, cuando recibió un poderoso rayo de calor que lo lanzo volando e hizo que soltara a superboy-

-No te confíes- respondía con una sonrisa confiada superboy- entrenar con superman un año tiene sus beneficios- pensaba para si superboy-

-Me impresionas, pero es acabare esto de una vez- Franky Radical Beam- a ver si resistes esto súper chico-

-Así que laser ¿no? Pues yo también tengo uno- dijo antes de impactar su visión de calor con el ataque Franky-

Ambos ataques luchaban por la supremacía pero el ataque de Franky era más poderoso que la visión de calor de superboy que era más constante a diferencia del limitado tiempo que tenía el ataque de Franky.

-Es hora de terminar esto- dijo Franky que cargaba su poder a todo dar e impactaba de lleno a superboy- Lo logre- pensaba un algo agotado Franky después de gastar tanta energía en ese ataque-

-No lo creo- respondía un lastimado superboy con su polo destruido y su cuerpo repleto de polvo-

-Impresionante- chico según lo que veo gane o pierda este va a ser un torneo muy…-

-Interesante- decían la mayoría de los concursantes en que veían la batalla así como los que se estaban enfrentando en es momento-

**Bueno y aquí termina mi capitulo debo disculparme por mi ausencia pero estuve ocupado con una enfermedad y trabajos de mis estudios larguísimos, lo bueno es que al final pude terminarlo no sabía que universos poner pero les diré son 25 en total, contando los otros no mencionados que son contrapartes malignas de los ya mencionados y los otro que deba agregar se los dejo a su votación mis lectores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque fue muy difícil pensar que universos participarían y bueno como introducirlos además que me actualice con One piece el cual no veía hace mucho y con ayuda de unos amigos masomenos me informare sobre Bleach y Fairy Tail para poder ofrecer peleas decentes. Para terminar agradezco a los que leyeron y comentaron así como a Kaito J que me dio su opinión y apoyo.**

**Kaito J: soy gran fan de tus fics y agradezco que leyeras el mío, en realidad considerare lo de Shaman King pero no he visto mucho la serie y bueno ya estoy algo ocupado informándome sobre FT y Bleach.**

**Ah una ultima cosa disculpen si hay algun error de conitinuidad u otrografico que la primera parte de este capitulo la estuve escribiendo con unos famliares algo fastidiosos y la segunda recien la termine hoy asi que si ven alguno diganmelo en los comentarios y yo mismo lo corregire.**


End file.
